


The Habit

by Sarifinasnightmare



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifinasnightmare/pseuds/Sarifinasnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo has a habit that is driving April insane.....in her pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Habit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching the new trailer way too many times. Especially that one scene in the truck after Leo pushes the button. You Leo fangirls/boys know what I mean. Sorry for any errors, I wrote this in two hours and now I shall sleep.

April was going to kill Leonardo. She had no choice; he was driving her insane.

He didn’t even know he was doing it. It was a completely, unconsciously, instinctive move.

The first time he did it, she understood. The adrenaline was high and the anticipation for action made them all twitch with nervous energy eager to be unleashed. The second and third time she saw him do it, she realized it was a habit and almost found it amusing. Of course, once she realized she had her own habit of consistently noticing it did she then realize that there was a problem.

What had surprised her and amused her was slowly starting to intrigue her. Soon she started to anticipate it, long for it and finally obsess. 

It started with his baby blues narrowing as they focus on the task at hand and it is at that moment that April feels her pulse pick up in anticipation. Soon generous green lips that would thin and her fingers curl into helpless fists. Suddenly, the pink, slick tongue peeks out and leaves a damp trail over his lower lip that makes her stomach clench and ache to trace it with her own. But sometimes, oh sometimes, it’s worse. Before her enraptured gaze sometimes he goes one step further and after that devilish tongue leaves its sinful trail, his teeth would catch and bite down on the freshly moistened flesh in such a way that made her thighs clench together.  
How she has not gotten caught staring at him? She must look ridiculous drooling longingly over Leonardo every time he licked his lips. Maybe that’s why no one has said anything; they probably felt sorry for her pitiful state. They probably didn’t know how badly it was affecting her. How she wanted to claim that mouth of his and put that sly tongue of his to good use. How on days when he didn’t do it or she couldn’t be with them she felt starved. How on days he does do it she celebrated by going home and touching herself, replying those licks over and over again, moaning his name as she pinched the buds of her breasts and imagined those white teeth catching and leaving their marks. 

Satisfaction was short lived though and April knew some day she was going to pop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She told herself she could wait until Leo was ready. She told herself that she could take it slow when he finally was. Her body made a liar of her.  
In her apartment, on their first date was the scene of her epic fail. Earlier she had made her advance and he had accepted. She invited him to dinner and a movie at her place. She brought the dinner, he brought the movie. Pasta was a terrible choice; he licked the sauce from his lips three times and she almost tore her napkin trying not to scream in frustration. She barely touched her own plate and Leo asked her if she was alright. She claimed she was excited to see him enjoy himself and he replied with a sweet smile, then offered to clean up the table. 

Ugh, he was perfect.

April’s nerves were raw by the time they sat down and watched the old black and white Japanese movie that Leo brought. They sat next to each other on the sofa; his large body made touching unavoidable and she felt dizzy with the scent and warmth of him. She had to remind herself to breath normally, not sweat and not to look at him just in case.

Oh no.

April’s eyes peeked a glance in seeming defiance to her mental command just in time to see Leo’s blue eyes focus, his green lips thin and then…..

Oh God.

All Leo got as a warning was a helpless moan from a suffering animal before he suddenly had a lapful of April O’ Neil as she straddled him and wrapped her soft arms around his neck. Her face was buried in his neck and she was speaking between nibbles. She begged him to stop torturing her with his licks. She confessed how his habit had been driving her insane with longing. How it was all she could do not to kiss him, devour him, ruin him.  
Leo listened to her stilted confession, shuddering under her love bites, and hauled her up so they can see each other. He made a decision and deliberately licked his lips.

She followed and traced his lip with her hungry tongue before finally, slowly capturing his mouth with her own. She claimed him, slanting her lips over his again and again, enticing him to follow her lead and revel in this longed for kiss. The movie was quickly forgotten. The cries of battle drowned out by the wet sounds of lips meeting and parting. 

April’s body rubbed desperately against his and her fingers wandered over gorgeous muscles in their quest to reach the edge of his new dark pants. Leo heard the pop of the button and the grind of the zipper. His eyes opened in amazement. April paused, fearing she’d gone too far. Leo drew back slightly, thinking, then his large hands skimmed the edges of her blouse and started to lift it up off her body. She tossed it aside and withdrew from his pants long enough to coyly undo her bra. She offered her soft, round breasts to him and sobbed with joy as he worshiped her with tongue and lip. When his teeth grazed her nipple she almost came on the spot. She wrapped her arms around his head and pressed him hard, begging him hoarsely to forgive her for being so rash, so audacious and needy so soon, but he needed take her, to make her come, to end her suffering. 

Leo, ever the gentleman, and more aroused than he’d ever been in his life, complied. Together they stripped him of his pants and her meager clothing, then made a nest of pillows and cushions on the floor. Together they tumbled onto it and locked themselves in a heated embrace. Lips dancing and claiming as small hands wandered over new green flesh; clever fingers playing over hard, thick cock. Large, rough fingers explored and marveled over soft, satin skin, until her hips thrust up against his curious hand with a moan of desperation. Slowly, slowly his finger slide against silky pink lips and he groaned at the tight slickness he found.  
They writhed against each other, pleasuring, preparing, until April finally grasped him firmly and with a shuddering cry of joy, guided his heavy cock into her aching cunt. Leo loomed above her, gritting his teeth as he tried not to yield to sexual submission and animal instinct that cried for him to drive deep into his mate, but then her satin legs wrapped around his thighs and he gave in a little.

The TV was the only light that bathed their undulating bodies. The roar of battle mingled with the obscene sounds of flesh meeting flesh. April, filled with Leo, still needed more of him and pulled him down for more kisses. She moaned his name, whispered sweet nothings, promising everything to him so long as he never, ever stopped. Leo swam with pleasure, growling and groaning as control slipped through his fingers with every thrust of his hips.  
The agony and ecstasy, started so suddenly, burned hot ‘til the end. April clasped his hips as hers viciously snapped up. The orgasm was coming so hot and fast that she couldn’t contain the cry of satisfaction as it tore from her throat. Leo buried his face against her neck and growled darkly as he spilled and spilled his virgin seed into his mate’s hungry womb. 

When April came down from her high she looked over at the handsome man beside her and felt a stab of guilt. What had she done? She had lost control and seduced Leonardo on the FIRST DATE! She had snapped up his first kiss and divested him of his virginity like a horny teenager. Her heart began to ache and she felt a lump of panic in her throat. She can’t lose him, not after knowing what she would miss!

She reached out to clasp him to her and was relieved when he returned the embrace. She began to apologize, but he silenced her with a kiss so sweet it made her heart skip. Leonardo, her lover, smiled and asked if he could stay the night. April was surprised, until he smiled shyly, then licked his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Night!
> 
> Jesus Christ, why did they make him look so good in black pants???


End file.
